


The Script, Chapter 3.5 - The First Night with Tom Hiddleston

by Finney13



Category: British (UK) Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Tom Hiddleston AU, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eva and Tom have sex for the first time after they finally confessed their feelings towards each other.The events in this chapter happen in the middle of Chapter 3 of The Script series.





	The Script, Chapter 3.5 - The First Night with Tom Hiddleston

[Read full The Script series here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055117).

Tom carried Eva upstairs to the gorgeous inside balcony and to the bedroom door. He let her down in front of it and told her to close her eyes.

When he told her to open them again she gasped.

The bedroom was lit with tens of candles and the bed was covered with rose petals. Tom had been so sure about her feelings that he had made sure when they would unevitably end up here it would be perfect. She had not predicted that but now that she was standing there in awe it was obvious that he was propably very good in making observations and definitely most romantic man she had ever known.

Tom hugged Eva from behind and moved his hands slowly down on her hips and back up carressing her sides and curves and just slightly teasing the sides of her breasts. She let herself enjoy the hunger of his hands and raised her hands to allow him to pull her top off.

He gasped at the sight. She hadn't told him she had several tattoos and one of them was a large black skeleton bird on her back.  
"I didn't think of you as someone who would have tattoos" he murmured into her ear. His breath raised the hairs on her skin and made her get goosebumps "But I don't mind them, they're beautiful. Strange, but beautiful."

He buried her shoulders and neck in kisses. She responded by raising her hands on his neck pulling him closer, burying her hands into his curly hair.

When he finally pushed his hands from her sides on her breasts and cupped them gently into his hands she felt herself getting wet. She pushed herself tighter onto him and he pulled her bra straps down and pulled the whole bra down revealing her breasts. He kept kissing her neck while carressing her bare breasts and hard nipples with his elegant fingers.

She could feel his manhood swelling and throbbing against her lower back. She turned around and saw the same hunger in Tom's eyes that she had in hers. They kissed deeply, tongues exploring and teasing each other.

She took his hands, pulled him by the bed and sat him down. When she kneeled in front of him he gasped audibly. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and revealed his cock in all of its glory, large and throbbing just for her. He took away his trousers and she kissed his inner thighs slowly moving towards his crotch. When she already carressed his cock with her cheek and got him moaning, she stopped and moved up to kiss his happy trail and downwards from there until she finally ended her tease by kissing his cock from bottom to all the way up to the tip that already was dripping with salty precum. She licked it away teasing. Tom closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure when she took his cock into her mouth and gently moved it in her mouth back and forth teasing it with her tongue at the same time. When Tom pushed her head deeper onto his cock she released her jaw and took him fully into her mouth all the way.

When his breathing was getting heavier he gently pulled her off and helped her to get laying onto the bed. He removed her jeans and started kissing her feet moving up to her thighs and all the way up to her breasts. He played with her nipples and sucked and teased them with his tongue and got her moaning and ask for more. But he moved up and kissed her again licking his own taste from her lips.

"I love you Eva" he whispered looking her straight into her eyes and she replied "i love you too Tom".

As if that was the sign he had needed he moved down on her and kissed her groins watching her enjoying his touch and moaning with closed eyes. He pushed his fingers gently between her folds and played with her swollen clit making her gasp and spread her legs even wider. He moved to kiss, lick and suck her clit and tease her by pushing his tongue inside her before pushing two of fingers inside her and moved them slowly back and forth while teasing her clit with his tongue until she was on the verge of release.

She stopped him before he took her over the edge and pulled him on top of her.  
"I want you inside me" she whispered to him "I need you inside me, now"  
Tom took the condom that was on the bedside table and put it on, then obeyed her and pushed him inside her slowly, kissing her all the way. Feeling the large cock streching her and hitting the bottom of her vagina with each push she gasped and moaned from pleasure. It didn't take too long for them both to come almost simultaneously, him making sure she had her release and then let himself to come from the throbbing of her insides.

When the orgasms had stopped they laid attached for a while, kissing and smiling to each other. Tom pulled out from her and turned on his back next to her and raised his arm above his head to allow her to lay her head on his chest. He carressed her hair and kissed her head and she laid her arm on his chest, moving her fingers on his collarbones, on his neck to shoulders and back.

"This is exactly where I want to be" he murmured "next to you, right here, as your man"  
She kissed his chest and turned to look him in the eyes.  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else either" she replied with a smile and admitted "I have never felt like this."  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Really. I know, it might sound odd but that's how it is. At least now that I know how good everything can be"  
"It will get better still, I promise" Tom said and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
